


Mother’s Day

by rcmbelle



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, especially after the s4 finale we need nothing but fluff, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 09:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18808231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rcmbelle/pseuds/rcmbelle
Summary: Heaven nor Hell had holidays, so the concept of birthdays, Christmas, and even Mother’s day never really caught Lucifer’s attention. That was until Trixie stopped by his penthouse without warning and asked him a simple question.“What should I get my mom for Mother’s Day?”





	Mother’s Day

Lucifer let the whiskey sit in his mouth as he thought about what the little urchin- no, Chloe’s daughter, had asked him runs through his mind. Heaven nor Hell had holidays, so the concept of birthdays, Christmas, and even Mother’s day never really caught Lucifer’s attention. That was until Trixie stopped by his penthouse without warning and asked him a simple question.  
“What should I get my mom for Mother’s Day?”  
Of course she would come to him, to which he hadn’t the slightest of what the child could get Chloe. What he could give her? Anything and everything she desired and more. But an idea for Trixie? He couldn’t think.  
“Don’t you draw?” Lucifer asked as he took another sip of whiskey, setting the glass down onto the bar top.  
“I’m ten now Lucifer! I do draw yes, but I’m not a baby anymore. I want to get her something good!” Trixie let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Very well.” Lucifer stood up and shook his head.  
“Where are you going?” Trixie asked as she quickly followed on his heels.  
“Well clearly you need to get her a perfect gift. She birthed you, did she not? And tolerates you? Gives you a place to stay and food to eat? The Detective clearly is as selfless as they come.”  
Trixie grinned. “You’re funny, Lucifer.”  
Lucifer grinned back. “Bonus points! You’re smart.” He walked into the elevator, Trixie right behind him.  
-  
“Money is not an issue, child.” Lucifer pulled up in front of one of Chloe’s favorite stores as said by Trixie. “You have half an hour to find whatever it is your mother would like.”  
Trixie’s face lit up and she hugged Lucifer. “Again with the hugging. You’re wasting time.” He gently pushes her out of the car and follows her into the store.  
He wasn’t going to let her walk around by herself- he may despise children but he wouldn’t ever let anything- or anyone, ever lay a hand on Beatrice.  
Half an hour came and gone, and Trixie was pushing a cart full to the brim with shirts, shoes, dresses, makeup, and even candles. Trixie was quite proud of herself as Lucifer pulled out wads of cash.  
“Tell your wife and her mother happy Mother’s Day!” The cashier said with a friendly smile.  
“Oh the Detective isn’t my wife-“ Lucifer said with a bit of a laugh.  
He turned and led Trixie out of the store with a puzzled look.  
The time came to wrap everything. Now Lucifer wasn’t the wrapping type- he even put the bullet necklace in a box for Chloe on her birthday, and had Maze wrap up the gift he gave to Linda. But the child insisted, and wrap they did, Trixie’s looking better than Lucifer’s and she had to help him (“I got it urchin! It looks fine. A bit misshapen but fine- oh alright you can help.”)  
There were piles upon piles of presents by the time they were done. Seeing Trixie excited and happy, it even pulled on the Devil’s heartstrings a bit.  
“Can you help me get these to my home?” Trixie asked.  
“Better yet, just leave them here.” Lucifer shrugged. “A better hiding place.”  
Trixie smiled and nodded. “Good idea!”  
Lucifer smirked. “Oh yes, I’m full of good ideas aren’t I?”  
-  
“You took Trixie shopping, didn’t you?” Chloe asked the night of Mother’s Day, as Lucifer was driving them somewhere, and he wouldn’t tell her where. It was driving the Detective insane, she just wanted to know. He even had the audacity to blindfold her!  
“I did, yes. That little urchin of yours is quite a handful. She wanted to get you whatever you wanted.” Lucifer said as he hummed along to the song that was playing over the radio in his corvette.  
Lucifer himself had bought her this exquisite teal gown, covered in sequins and had a slit that ran down her leg. It was one of the most beautiful dresses Chloe had ever seen. But then he put the blindfold over her eyes- and the world was encased in darkness.  
“You didn’t have to do that, Lucifer. A simple drawing would’ve sufficed.” Chloe said with a laugh.  
“That’s what I told her! But she insisted, Detective.” Lucifer replied.  
“And you couldn’t tell her no?” Chloe leaned her head back against the headrest.  
“Could you tell her no? She’s extremely persistent.” Lucifer scoffed and Chloe could assume he was making a face.  
“Or you just enjoyed spending time with her and you’re trying to play it off.” Chloe said with a grin.  
“Oh, cheeky are we?” Lucifer said, and Chloe could hear the smirk in his voice. She smiled, he hadn’t said he didn’t have a good time with her daughter.  
“When are you going to tell me where you’re taking me?” Chloe finally couldn’t take the darkness anymore.  
“Well you see Detective, as I’ve said your child is pretty smart. She had the idea to drive you around blindfolded to make you believe I was taking you somewhere.”  
Chloe couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing as he took the blindfold off and they were right back at Lux. “She needed me to get you out of the penthouse.” Lucifer walked around to her side of the car, offered her his arm as she got out. Chloe wrapped her arm through his. “You gonna fly me up to the penthouse or something?” Chloe said with a laugh.  
“I could, but I don’t want to scare the child.” Lucifer said with a smirk as he led her inside and to the elevator.  
Chloe let out a soft sigh as she laid her head on Lucifer’s shoulder. More than anything, Chloe just wanted to enjoy a quiet night in, spending time with Trixie and Lucifer.  
“Mommy!” Trixie exclaimed as Chloe emerged from the elevator at Lucifer’s side.  
Chloe bent down and hugged her daughter. “Lucifer’s told me your little plan, monkey. What have you got in store?”  
Trixie took ahold of Chloe’s hand and Chloe stood, letting her daughter lead her inside.  
In the middle of the room it was cleared out, the table had been moved and the couch pushed back. In the open space was a few cushions, game boards stacked high and a projector facing the wall.  
“Trix-“ Chloe smiled a bit as she looked at the scene in front of her. “This is..”  
“You’re welcome mom!” Trixie hugged Chloe again. “Lucifer helped me think of ideas!”  
Chloe turned towards Lucifer who had walked to the bar, bringing over two glasses that he filled with whiskey, and passed one over to Chloe.  
“To you, Chloe.” His eyes softened as Chloe clinked her glass with his. “For raising an actually delightful child to be around.”  
Chloe covered her mouth and let out a small laugh. “Thank you.” She smiles up at him before leaning forward to place her lips against his.  
-  
Chloe wrapped a blanket around Trixie as she slept on the leather couch.  
“Guess all those board games tired the little spawn out.” Lucifer said from behind Chloe. Chloe shrugged. “I think she had a good night.”  
“And did you, Detective?” Lucifer asked with his hand against her back.  
Chloe turned and smiled up at him. “I did.” She whispered, stepping closer to him until her arms went around his neck.  
“There’s just one more surprise.” Lucifer said quietly. “She’ll be fine,” he reassured Chloe as he led her towards the elevator. Chloe was confused, but let him lead her anyway.  
The dance floor was lit up in soft lights that danced across Chloe and Lucifer’s skin as they made their way towards it.  
“Lucifer what’s-“  
“Detective,” Lucifer cleared his throat.  
“Yes, Lucifer?” Chloe replied, as one arm went around his neck, her other hand being held by his own.  
“Chloe,” Lucifer looked down at her and Chloe could feel her heart beginning to race.  
“That child of yours,” he cleared his throat again, “Beatrice,” Lucifer looked up and then back down at Chloe. “I know I sound like the world’s biggest hypocrite but I do actually like her. Better than any other urchin anyway.”  
Chloe smiled as she reached up to lay her hand against Lucifer’s cheek. “And she likes you too, Lucifer. I know you two have some kind of bond.” Chloe laughed gently as she leaned up to press her lips against his own.  
Lucifer chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair. “Not the point I was trying to make.” He laughed again, a soft laugh that wasn’t directed at anybody.  
“I was trying to find a way to say I love you but nothing could actually work-“ Lucifer said quickly and Chloe could barely catch what he said. But she did, and it put the world’s biggest smile upon her face.  
“Oh, I just said it haven’t I?” Lucifer looked down at Chloe who just simply nodded.  
“I love you too.” She whispered, he grinned and picked her up, and spun her around in a graceful circle.  
-  
One Year later  
“Happy Mother’s Day!” Trixie exclaimed as she jumped onto Chloe and Lucifer’s bed. Chloe let out a small laugh as she opened her eyes and yawned. Her head was against Lucifer’s chest and his arms were wrapped around her protectively.  
“Good morning to you as well, Beatrice.” He said, his morning voice a tad bit irritated. But he made no move to push Trixie off.  
A soft cry indicated that someone else was awake, too.  
Chloe sat up and stretched, her soft silk nightgown covering her body as she leaned over the side of her bed to stare adoringly down into the bassinet that had a home next to where she slept. Chloe reached over and picked up the three week old baby, holding her in her arms. Her deep dark eyes stared up at Chloe with such innocence and such love, and her teeny tiny wings stuck out behind her.  
“This is really all I ever want for mother’s day,” Chloe whispered as she leaned her head onto Lucifer’s shoulder, with Trixie sitting and facing them, holding onto her baby sister’s finger.  
“Happy Mother’s Day, Chloe.” Lucifer said in a soft voice that made Chloe’s heart sore. He finally had a reason to celebrate this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother’s Day to all who celebrate this day!!


End file.
